Moonlight
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Zero is out patrolling one night and stops to talk to his Shishou. Basically, an almost plot-less piece of smut, mostly, because I have to have some plot XD ZeroxYagari lemons included!
1. Temptation

**If you must know, it was demanded that I write hot studentXteacher smut. She let me chose the anime/manga. **

**I chose this pairing because I believe it simple doesn't get enough love.**

**So enjoy!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

I stalked through the hallway, angry at the Chairman for being a bastard and offering me his blood. Because as soon as he did, all I could think of was sinking my fangs into the neck of my shishou, now my Ethics teacher, Yagari Touga. Which was wrong. I mean, yeah, Shishou is pretty hot, all dark and broody, even darker with the eye patch he gained from saving my brother and me from a vampire, but he was my shishou, my master, the man I promised to kill if he was ever turned into a vampire.

"Zero!"

I turned to see my twin brother striding toward me. "What do you need, Ichiru?"

He slung his arm over my shoulder. "You," he replied jokingly.

I let out a short laugh and gave him a hug. "Very funny. Now, really, what do you need?"

He smiled. "I just wanted to say hi, nii-san."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so sweet, definitely the sweeter of the pair of us. I ruffled his hair. "You're ridiculously sweet, otōto-chan."

He blushed and smiled under my attention. "I better get back to my dorm."

I released him. "Then go ahead. I've got to patrol with Yuuki." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and hurried off to his dorm room.

I walked slowly through the courtyard, knowing both classes liked to hang out there. I searched it carefully to make sure it was clear of both vampires and humans.

"Are you slacking off, Zero?" asked a familiar deep voice.

"Shishou," I said, turning to look at him, "no matter what Yuuki thinks, I don't slack off."

He smiled at that. The full moon made his dark hair shine and I was struck by how dark and dangerous he looked. It made me shiver to think of the perfectly honed muscles hidden beneath his dark clothes.

_Damn, he is _really_ sexy!_ Then I mentally smacked myself for thinking that and looked at him again, hoping my face hadn't betrayed my thoughts. "Don't you have a class you're supposed to be teaching?"

"Shouldn't you be in my class?" he challenged.

I smiled at him, an angry smile, and showed my fangs. "I'm not like them. The Day Class is the best place for me."

He smiled almost wolfishly at me and I realized he'd purposely provoked me. "Glad to see you're still fighting everyday."

_I knew better than that,_ I thought. _Shishou was the one who brought me to the Chairman as a boy. He probably should have killed me then, but he didn't._ "I don't know why I let you anger me so much. I know better than to fall for it."

He smiled, and there was actually some warmth in it. "I believe the Nobles had a party off-campus to go to."

I frowned. "Why didn't the Chairman tell me this?"

He shrugged. "You know Kaien; he's easily distracted."

I sighed, knowing it was true. The Chairman was probably outrageously giddy still about Yukki calling him "father" to get him off my back. "Well then. Thank you, Shishou." Turning, I started for my dorm half-heartedly.

"Zero."

I glanced over my shoulder. "Yes, Shishou?"

"Care to take a walk with me?"

* * *

Okay, so I felt ridiculously like a middle school girl waiting to find out if her crush will go out with her, but come _on_, this boy was simply too cute for his own good! I mean, I'm not one of those people with a shotacon, but this boy got to me.

His lavender eyes flashed, first in shock, then to something else. "Sure, Shishou."

I fought the urge to leap up and punch the air. _Success!_ I smiled. _I thought I was going to lose it back there when he was angry. He was just too sexy to stand when he was angry._ "Come on, then. Let's walk to the stables."

He nodded his acceptance and we started in that general direction. _Great. Now. How do I keep my hands off of him?_

* * *

_**You see, sometimes, Yagari doesn't think before he acts. XD**_

_**Please review! The smut will be written quicker if you do!  
**_


	2. The Moonlight

**This is such a fun one to write, XD.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

Shishou's legs were longer than mine, so I felt like I was lagging behind a bit. But that was fine with me. Walking along in the silence was a bit awkward. _I'm alone with a man I find to be sexy. What's wrong with this picture?_ I glanced over to see he'd slowed his pace and matched my strides.

"What's wrong, Zero?"

_You're dark and sexy and it's getting to me._ "Nothing is wrong, Shishou. I'm just a bit tired." _What in the hell was I thinking? To take a solitary walk with him while I'm having trouble controlling myself is pure stupidity!_

His visible eye told tales of disbelief, but he didn't call me on it. "I see."

The moonlight was teasing me, saturating the planes of his face, darkening the shadows, making him appear that much darker and even more dangerous. My fingertips almost ached to play across the shadows, to pull his lips down to mine and lose myself in sensation.

* * *

The moonlight highlighted the silver of his hair. He looked more like a man than a boy anymore, his shoulders having broadened, his chest filling out with lean muscle, his taller stature befitting to the changes. He looked so hauntingly beautiful, a glorious specter, that it was so very hard to resist him. The stark black of his tattoo against the paleness of his skin was a mesmerizing contrast. Even though I knew the design by heart, my fingers ached to trace it, to make him shiver beneath my touch.

"Shishou?" he asked suddenly.

"Hai?"

His eyes searched my face. "Do you ever regret saving Ichiru and me when we were kids?"

I grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Don't you think I would have told you if I did?" I growled out to his startled face.

His wide lavender eyes met my gaze almost hesitantly. "Hai, Shishou. Sorry." He shrugged my hands off his shoulders. "I should go to my dorm now."

* * *

**The moonlight... leads to madness. XD**


	3. Madness in the Moonlight

**Things get a bit more serious.**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

All I seemed to do was fight with him or anger him. So it would be better if I left. Besides, looking at him in the moonlight would surely lead to madness. I dropped my gaze to the ground and took a step toward the dorm building, pausing to say, "Good night, Shishou."

I felt his hands on my shoulders again, this time a gentle weight. "Zero?"

"Shishou?" I asked, turning to face him.

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. The moonlight's teasing caress had bushed me past my limit. This Zero, caught somewhere between a boy and a man, was irresistible to me, no matter how much I lied to myself. So when he turned around to face me, I strode over to him and slanted my lips against his, my arms snaking around him and crushing him to me.

He opened his mouth to gasp his shock and I took advantage of the situation, slipping my tongue into his mouth to see if he tasted as sweet as I dreamed he would. I drew my tongue over his teeth, taking it in, memorizing him. His decadent flavor was like a drug to me.

I pulled back suddenly, realizing the reality of what I'd just done. Zero's wide, shocked eyes greeted my gaze. _Shit. I never wanted to force my feelings on him._

* * *

_Sh-shishou?_ I thought. _What in the hell is going on here?_

"Sorry, Zero," he told me softly. "Can you forget that happened?"

I looked at his pained expression. _He obviously meant it when he kissed me. Why is he hesitating now?_ Then it dawned on me: he didn't know how I felt. "I don't think I can," I told him truthfully.

He looked at me, his expression remaining. "Sorry."

Gently, I framed his face with my hands and leaned into him, softly brushing my lips against his. "What are you sorry for, Shishou?"

* * *

**SO SWEET! It would have given me a cavity if that kiss wasn't in there.... XD**


	4. The Invitation

**So, we all enjoyed the kisses, did we not? Now it's time for the invitation. Will it be accepted?**

**~Sins~**

* * *

"_What are you sorry for, Shishou?"_ His words echoed through my mind on a current of euphoria. _He wanted me to kiss him! And he kissed me back! _ I felt like a middle school girl, getting all giddy over something so simple. But it meant the world to me to know that my feelings weren't one-sided.

I smiled like a fool and kissed him again, slowly this time. I ran my tongue over the seam of his lips, requesting entrance instead of invading. His arms slid around me, drawing me closer to him as he opened his mouth to mine. I traced his teeth with my tongue, playing with the sharp tips of his fangs, before drawing his lower lip into my mouth and nibbling on it.

He moaned softly, his tongue meeting mine in an intricate tango. He clawed my back through my clothes, making me shiver. He drew back slowly.

"There are more private places to do this than the courtyard, Shishou." He linked his hand with mine, a blush coloring his cheeks.

_That sounded like an invitation. _I smiled at him.

* * *

I blushed at my own forward words. He smiled at me and nodded.

"How about my room?"

The heat in his eyes made me feel like I stood naked before him. I gave a short nod, the heat in my cheeks increasing. I'd wanted Yagari Touga since I knew what it was to want, and craved his blood since I became a vampire. I wasn't going to give up this chance without a fight.

His hand swallowed mine, just as it always had when I was a boy. "C'mon," he said, leading the way to the quiet outbuilding the Chairman had set up for his old friend.

I trailed behind slightly, taking deep breaths.

It wasn't exactly like I was inexperienced. I mean, when I was propositioned by attractive men, I did actually _do_ something about it.

It was the fact that this was Yagari Touga. My Shishou. The man I'd craved for years.

_Oh, Kami, what I would do to just not be awkward about this!_

* * *

I sensed the silent battle in Zero's head. _Has he changed his mind? Is he hesitating because I am so much older?_

I let him fight it out and took deep breaths, telling myself that no matter what his decision was, I would be fine with it.

We reached the door to the "guest cottage", as Kaien called it. It was simple a little out building he'd put together to allow me to visit Zero while he was unaware, but it seemed that this place had become a second home.

I opened the door and turned to the silver-haired boy who followed me. "Here we are."

* * *

**And the plot thickens. XD And evidently, that's not ALL that's thickening... and my perverted jokes suck. lol**

**Anywho, still working on the next part. It will be up next week, probably, because I won't be working on it Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I have weekend plans and they do not involve my sweet Haruka (my laptop, btw).**

**So enjoy, and if I don't publish again in the next two days, have a pleasant weekend. I know I will. ^^**

**Also, please review!  
**


	5. Illicit Acts

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this loverly chapter! I misplaced my sweet, sweet Hikari (otherwise known as my flash drive XD) so I couldn't post it! But I think you'll find it worth the wait ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

_It's either now or not at all,_ I told myself. I followed Shishou in. When the door closed behind us, I moved with vampiric speed, pressing him up against a wall and slanting my lips over his. His mouth opened in shock beneath mine, and I took the advantage he'd unconsciously given me, sliding my tongue into his mouth to stroke the tender skin at the top of his mouth, to tease his tongue into reaction, into the intricate and primal dance that had just begun.

As he began to relax into my kiss, one of his hands came up to cup the back of my head and hold my lips to his. He began to assert his dominant nature, and our kiss became a war of wills.

I had to hold back a smile, knowing just what to do to win. No, it wasn't fair, but all is fair in love and war, and this, my dear, was war. My hand snaked down between us, and I caressed his cock through his dress slacks, drawing a low growl from him.

I let my other hand play in his dark hair as he continued to kiss me back. My hand still caressed his hard cock, each caress slow and feather-light, easily drawing a moan from him as he pulled back to inhale.

"Damn, boy. You do not play fair," he growled, even as he lowered his mouth to my neck.

_Oh, Kami, he's going to find it,_ I thought suddenly. _He's going to find that one spot that is guaranteed to make me putty in his hands._

_Hey! _pointed out the voice of reason. _Didn't you just say all was fair in love and war?_

_Shut up, Voice of Reason,_ I commanded, and it did thusly.

_Damn, he is not near as innocent as I thought,_ I thought. Just how much experience did my Zero have?

I kissed his neck, starting below one ear and working forward. His neck arched, letting me have room to do as I pleased. Since he _was_ a vampire, I figured he probably had a sensitive neck. So I didn't just kiss it. I nibbled and nipped and sucked and laved and teased the skin with my mouth.

When I nipped the skin at his pulse point, he let out a low moan. _That's more like it._ So I kept at it, laving it with my tongue first and then sucking at the skin gently. He moaned louder, his hand stilling. _Ah, one of his sweet spots,_ I thought to myself. _I want to find the rest of them._ Kissing my way down his neck, I began removing his school uniform neatly, pressing kisses on every inch of skin I bared.

He certainly wasn't fighting it. In fact, he was bent on removing my white dress shirt, making quick work of the buttons. He shoved the offending garment down my arms, from which point I shrugged it off.

I untied his tie, then shoved his uniform jacket down his shoulders, followed by his white shirt, revealing the moon-pale skin that stretched across a luxuriantly muscled chest. He paused in his actions to get rid of the remaining garments, depriving me of the pleasure of stripping his pants –and those splendid black silky boxers- off of him but allowing me time to figure out how best to go about finding other sensitive spots.

I decided the best place to start looking would probably be his nipples. So when we came back together, that's where I chose to begin my search. Bowing my head, I drew one nipple into my mouth and nipped at it, stunned at his low growl. Increasing the suction, I used one hand to fondle the other one, drawing sweet noises of pleasure from him.

"Sh-shishou!" he moaned, his head falling back.

I kissed his sensitive neck. "Hmm, Zero?" I began to nibble his neck, my hand skimming down his stomach to caress his cock.

"Please… stop screwing around… nnh… ah!" His quiet yell was like music to my ears.

_So sensitive to every touch. So very responsive. Must this boy be a living orgasm on legs?_ I wondered to myself, claiming his lips with mine again, one hand caressing his cock.

Much to my shock, he rubbed himself against my hand as he kissed me back.

He may be dominating me, but damn it, I knew what I wanted, and I wasn't afraid to express it. I was naked in his living room, and I'd never wanted him more. "Shishou," I murmured.

He stopped what he was doing and stepped back before grabbing my hand. "Let's go to my bedroom," he suggested, his voice a great deal huskier than usual.

I nodded and followed him, his hips swaying slightly in the dress pants he still wore. _Damn. How'd he get me naked and yet stay that clothed?_ I flushed. Of course, he'd distracted me expertly.

I'd been scared earlier that I would be too nervous. Now, I was scared that he'd think better of this. After all, I was much younger, the same child he'd practically raised. I shoved my worry aside. If it happened, I'd deal with it then.

When I got to his room, I stared at his dark silhouette for a moment before I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my nakedness against his half-clothed body. Feathering kisses against his neck, I slid my hands down to unbutton his slacks.

"Zero…" he murmured, leaning into my embrace.

His reaction both encouraged and reassured me that this was happening and this was real. Countless times, I'd dreamed of doing this with him. And I knew that this was no dream.

I succeeded in undoing his pants and pushed them down his toned thighs. Gravity took them the rest of the way to the floor while I worked his boxers down his hips. When I succeeded again, he stepped away to step out of both items, then came back to me, bringing his lips to mine forcefully.

Smiling internally, I ground my hips against his. He gasped at the friction of my cock against his and then brought his mouth back to the spot on my neck he'd discovered earlier, even as his hands slipped down my body like silk to caress my aching cock and draw a loud moan out of me.

"Sh-shissou!" I brought one hand up to tangle it in his hair and hold his lips against mine while the other traveled down his naked back in a light caress. Gently, I squeezed his ass when my hand wandered down that far.

He let out a shocked noise that amused me before shoving me against his bed. I fell backward onto in. Pausing, I scooted farther up. He climbed in after, resting triumphantly on my chest with half a smile.

"Call me Toga," he told me with a roguish grin before he brought his lips to mine.

I slid my arms around him, a smile tugging at my lips. Then I reversed our positions in an instant and moved to kiss the tender skin beneath his ear. "Okay. Toga."

* * *

**333**

**Yay for the beginning of smex! XD**

**You know the drill:**

**Read, review, and make the author so thrilled she pounds out the next one as soon as she can! XD  
**


	6. Dancing in the Sheets

**Back by popular demand...... the REST of that sex scene!**

**lol**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

"Cheeky, aren't you," I murmured, even as it got hard to breathe. Kami, he was _hot_ when he was commanding! The idea of him dominating was hot enough, I might stop fighting him and just let him. But I also so enjoyed our 'fight' for dominance. The back and forth was entertaining and introduced different elements to our mating that would have never entered our minds if we weren't trying to dominate each other.

"I learned from the best," he returned, smiling at me to let me know he was referring to me.

I smiled internally, and turned us over again. Then I smiled down at him. "You do look good enough to eat, Zero."

He blushed like a school boy –which, come to think of it, he was. I moved his arms and held his wrists over his head. Surprisingly, for his muscular form, he had rather small wrists, which were easily held by my hand and made immobile. I brushed my lips lightly on his forehead, his nose, and then each cheek before finally taking his lips with mine. Restraining my need for him, I pulled back a little and offered him a smile.

Then I nipped gently at his earlobe, loving the shocked, sweet little noise he made as his breathing accelerated and his eyes darkening with lust and want. "And you taste so sweet," I purred into his ear. I moved to his pulse-point, where his pulse already leaped, and closed my mouth other it, gently probing it with my tongue before laving it, swirling patterns on his skin. Then I nibbled gently, liking his gasp, before suckling on it, bringing forth a low, sexy moan.

I sucked harder, grinding my hips against his as I did. He startled me by letting out a small shriek of surprise, but also of want. Knowing that if I kept at his neck like that, he would have a large, unexplainable love bite, I began to move down to his chest. First palming one of his nipples, I rolled the budded flesh between my forefinger and thumb, enjoying his little mewl of pleasure. I moved my hand to do the same to the other, even as my mouth covered the first and I grazed it with my teeth.

Knowing he was mindless enough to let me, I released my hold on his wrists to tease his cock with my hand as I sucked on his nipple. Then I moved to the other, making my treatment of it brief, as both hands were occupied further south. He threw his head back against the pillow and let out the sweetest moan I'd ever heard.

Knowing I needed to stop teasing him or there would be consequences –like taking him without preparation, which would hurt like hell and result in me never having his beautiful body at my mercy again– I moved my head further down and took the tip of his cock into my mouth. His fingers laced into my hair as he hissed in pleasure.

I worked him over at a slow pace, still trying to draw out his pleasure, my hand gliding over what would not fit in my mouth, even as I inched my fingers toward his entrance. He moaned out my name, so I hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations up his cock, which made him moan again.

He easily accepted me when I slid one finger into him, pumping it in and out, careful not to hurt him. Feeling him ready, I slid the second one in and began to move it slowly. I knew from bottoming myself that this could be incredibly painful if done wrong or incredibly sensual if done right. When he easily accepted the two fingers, I began to scissor them and stretch him further. When he accepted that easily, I added the third finger.

The noise he released was some strange mix of a hiss, a moan, and a gasp, and Kami, was it hot! I finished prepping him quickly, knowing that I was on edge because of the sweet noises he made and he was closer than I was. I didn't want him to finish like that, and I didn't want to come unless I was deep inside of him.

I pulled my fingers out of him and my mouth off of him. He whimpered in loss, and I smiled, dropping kisses on first his stomach, then his chest, then his neck before I finally brought my lips back up to his. He made some sweet sound and wrapped his legs around my waist, lifting his ass off the bed and almost lining us up perfectly.

I gave him fair warning and entered his heat slowly, fighting back my own instinct to thrust quickly into him. After giving him a few moments to adjust, I began to move without hurry, wrapping one hand around his cock –which had been leaking pre-cum since he laced his fingers into my hair– and pumping him at the same pace.

"Nnh! Toga… please… faster…ah nnh!" he begged, finding my pace torturously slow.

I accelerated my pace in both areas, knowing we were both so close we could taste it. Knowing I was not nearly as desperate as he was, I changed our position, leaving me on my back and him straddling my hips.

He blinked at me, stunned by my actions before a wicked smile snaked across his lips. He set his own pace, moving faster and faster and he lost control, his hand stroking my cock where we met. I thrust up to meet him, changing the game and striking his prostate. He let out a low growl and moved so I could hit it again and again.

I felt the pleasure coiling tightly in my stomach, and I was determined to make sure he came before I did. So I began to play with his cock, pumping it at out increasingly erratic pace, squeezing it tighter as I accelerated. Then I thrust up to hit his prostate directly, and he came all over my hand, moaning my name.

I didn't last much longer than he did. His heat convulsed around me and pushed me over my edge, but we rode out the wave of pleasure before separating, exhausted.

* * *

I was pleasantly boneless and happily not moving, aside from curling my body closer to that of my lover. "Toga, I love you," I mumbled against his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too, Zero."

* * *

**There IS more to come (or is that cum, ^^) I promise you!**

**Please review and make me wanna write it faster!  
**


	7. Blood Doesn't Lie

**I am ever so sorry, my dears, that I have neglected Toga and Zero. I've been working so hard on other ones that these boys really haven't been getting the love and attention they deserve.**

**But enjoy this chapter all the more!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

**Zero:**

As we caught our breath, curled up around each other, I carefully thought out a plan. I couldn't let him dominate me all the time, and besides: he seemed to enjoy being dominated by me.

"Toga?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

I smiled in the darkness of the room and rolled over on top of him. I brushed a kiss to his lips tenderly. "Wanna play again?" I asked, my tone sensuous.

He smiled. "Is that what we're calling it now?" He kissed me back.

"I can call it what I want," I told him, trailing my lips down his jaw line, then down the column of his neck. "Let me show you just how much I love you, Toga."

* * *

**Toga:**

Honestly, this boy was going to kill me. None the less, I would enjoy every second of it! I made some noise of consent and felt him smile against my skin. I had a feeling he was done asking tonight.

His fingertips danced down my chest slowly, pausing to tweak both of my nipples and startle small noises of pleasure from me. He smiled and brought his lips to mine in a hungry, questing kiss that promised no end and prepared for no tomorrow. I kissed him back, echoing his hunger. His fingertips played across my abdomen, making me shiver against him and pull him closer, looping my arms around him and holding on for dear life.

His voice brought me back to reality with a jerk.

"Toga. I need to feed. May I?" he asked, his voice soft as he held my gaze with pleading eyes.

You could have heard a pen drop.

"I can't take the tablets," he rushed to tell me. "And I can't keep taking blood from Yuuki when I feel nothing for her."

So it was an intimacy he was asking for. "How intimate is this, truly?" As a Hunter, I heard many things about vampires and feeding, but never from the vampire's perspective.

He smiled slightly. "I get your surface thoughts. If I take it during sex, basically all I'll get is 'That feels so good'," he told me wryly. "That's one of the reasons I'm asking now. If I take it at another time, I'm liable to get more intimate, guarded thoughts."

_Kami, he thinks about me even when he arranges his feedings?_ He knew I had my secrets and wanted to respect my privacy and right to have them, even from him. I smiled the softest smile I'd ever smiled. "Yes, Zero, you can take what you need."

* * *

**Zero:**

I had to smile when he relented. He wasn't just a random food source. He was my lover, and, damn it, I was going to respect his right to the privacy of his own mind!

I kissed him then, dragging my fingernails down his back gently. He shivered and arched into me, desperate for contact. Not breaking our kiss, I played with one of his nipples, drawing soft, sweet noises from him. Knowing I had to taste him, I drew back from is lips only to drop and take his nipple into my mouth. His moan could have completely undone me, but sex wasn't my intent here.

I trailed my tongue down his chest, smiling at his sharp breath as I dipped my tongue into his bellybutton to tease him. Then I trailed kisses down his torso, starting up at his neck again and working my way down. He was already breathing hard when I gently parted his thighs. I kissed my way up the tender skin, starting at his knee. Then I repeated the process on his other thigh.

He was panting hard, wanting me. It flowed off of him in waves, along with the scent of his arousal. I smiled what could have been seen as a self-satisfied smirk. Then I gently nuzzled his right thigh a little farther out as my hands moved up to touch and stroke his hard cock. Then I sunk my fangs into his femoral artery slowly, gently, trying not to hurt him.

He let out a small yelp and tensed up for a moment before he forced himself to relax into me. My hands worked faster, wrapping around him and starting to pump his already-leaking cock even as I drew another mouthful of blood from him.

His low moan stunned and pleased me, especially when I realized it had been from the sensation of being fed on. I tightened my grip around him and sped up, drawing once more from his artery. He gasped out an unintelligible sentence that I sought out in his rich, decadent blood.

_I love you, Zero. _

I came. Unaided by him or myself.

The noises he made were so very sexy that of course they'd turned me on. But it was his love, his words, his attitude that had forced me to climax, even as I lapped gently at his wound to close it.

I drug myself upward only to rest my head on his chest and listen to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. I fell asleep there, secure in my love for him and his love for me. Blood doesn't lie.

* * *

**There will be only one more chapter for these two. :( I feel like I'm losing a child.**

**But please, review! If your really good on reviews, there will be smut next chapter!  
**


	8. Perfection: Interrupted

**Hello, my fine furry friends! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write the end to this fic, but I did include a lovely piece of smut for y'all, so I hope you'll forgive me!**

* * *

I stretched in the dawning morning light, curling up against my lover lethargically and thanking Kami that today was Saturday, and the beginning of break as well. No school to worry about and no students to corral away from the Night Class. That meant my lover could linger abed with me all day.

Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed. "Shit! The Night Class–"

I interrupted him with a finger to his lips. "It's the beginning of break."

He relaxed, then sucked my finger into his mouth, tonguing the pad of my finger and startling a little moan out of me. "Then shall we start this morning off properly, Toga?" he asked, his tone going dark and sensual.

I shivered and moved my finger from his lips to claim them with my own. Our kiss was slow, lazy, exploratory, and I drew back for a moment. "Of course," I replied, my tone having gone husky. "It's not every day I wake up to such a beautiful sight."

He smiled at me. "Obviously, you don't look in the mirror in the mornings," he replied, wryly. Then he brought his lips back to mine, first gentle, then more insistent as he rolled his body on top of mine.

He was sexy when he was dominant, sexy when he was submissive… Kami, when _wasn't_ he sexy? I couldn't come up with any time he wasn't, but then, I was having trouble forming coherent thoughts at this point. I kissed him back, adding years of compounding hunger and wanting to our kiss, changing our positions again until I was on top of him, looking down at his face, flushed from the beginnings of our romp, his violet eyes shimmering darkly with his need and intent.

I knew we could fight for dominance all morning, given the chance. So I weighed my options. I was feeling particularly rested and refreshed, and he'd just awakened. I had the edge this morning and I showed him so as I ground my hips against his even as my hand trailed down his chest to find his hard cock. His moan showed his surrender, although I knew he would never be fully submissive. I kissed him thoroughly as I worked him with my hand until he was moaning at the slightest contact, arching into me for more of what I offered.

Being a somewhat cruel –I intended to remedy that description later– individual, I stopped. My hands slid back gently to prepare him, knowing I needed him as much as he needed me. I slid in one finger first and worked it in and out of him at a slow pace. Then I added the second one, increasing my pace along with the girth and moving them inside of him, stretching him further even as he moaned from the sensation. At last, I added the third finger, pumping them in and out of him first at a slow pace, then quickening. Deeming him as ready as I could make him, I drew my fingers out of him and moved us into a more comfortable position for our activities. He sat with his ass barely on the bed, then I pushed him backward a bit, putting him in a more submissive position beneath me before entering him at a torturously slow pace.

Once fully sheathed in him, I waiting for him to move his hips against mine when he was ready. Our pace started out slowly, but increased the closer we both got to climax. I thrust into him, trying to hit his prostate, and he'd meet my thrust with his hips.

* * *

We lazed in his bed long after we had both come to our senses again. I sat up slowly and looked out the window.

"What is it, Zero?" he asked, sitting up, his arms wrapping loosely around me.

I turned to look at him, a smile pulling at my lips. "It's just too perfect, Toga. Perfection itself has handed itself to me, and I'm kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He kissed my shoulder lightly. "Zero, we pay a price for our piece of perfection. Isn't that the other shoe?" He kissed his way across the breadth of my shoulders. "I know you're absolutely worth whatever price I have to pay. And I would be content to stay here with you in this day forever. This is perfection. In this life, you grab it when you can find it and you never let it go."

I turned back toward him, touched by his words. His dark eyes had softened as he spoke these words. I slid my fingers into his dark hair and kissed him, a tender kiss that spoke of love and affection. Slowly, I drew back. "You're worth any price, as well," I told him softly. "And I don't intend to let my piece of perfection go. Ever."

He smiled wolfishly at me. "Prove it."

"Toga, have you seen Zero?" asked a familiar, annoying, and unwelcome voice as the door opened without the usual ceremony of knocking. I sighed. I hated the Chairman's familiarity with Toga.

Toga cursed and rolled his body atop mine in an attempt to cover me from the unwelcome intruder on our time together. "Kaien, you know I hate it when you just walk in! You know how to knock," he hissed out.

The Chairman sighed and began again, his eyes turning toward the bed. "Toga, have you seen Zer- Oh!"

"So much for that, shisshou," I murmured.

"Be quiet, " he mumbled back.

"Okay, Toga, Zero. You both have a bit of explaining to do," the Chairman huffed out, his face flushed as he looked as far away from our entwined bodies as possible.

"You wouldn't be seeing this at all if you knocked!" Toga replied. "So next time, _knock_!"

Isn't it wonderful that one night of madness in the moonlight can bring you to perfection's door? And, somehow, chaos will stir things up, so at least perfection won't be boring!

* * *

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

**Kami, I feel like I just lost my child. I've spent so much time working on this and putting off finishing parts of it because I was not inspired. And now that it's over, I can't believe it. *sob***

**Okay, so who loved the intrusion at the end, when they were about to go at it again? Lol. I didn't think I could give them a perfect ending… so they got in trouble with Kaien, who'll probably want to watch and/or participate. XD I didn't want to scar Yuuki for life, after all. :P That's for next time.**

**Thanks to all who followed this fic! Hope you like it!**


End file.
